


Sometimes, off is better

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Inspired by Stephen King, Robots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 5 - Stephen King Vibes (jour volontairement inversé avec le 4)Après avoir tiré sur Connor sur l'Ambassador Bridge, Hank comprend, trop tard, ce qui provoque la déviance des androïdes.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Sometimes, off is better

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite entorse au calendrier : le jour 4 avait pour thème le scientifique fou et le jour 5 était le jour de Stephen King (alors que j'ai fait le calendrier, m'enfin bon), or, il s'avère que c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de mon papa et c'est un très, très grand fan de Stephen King. Il m'a d'ailleurs transmis cet amour en me lisant des nouvelles quand j'étais petite, en me faisant des résumés de romans, etc. J'inverse donc les deux jours, car j'y tiens.  
Je l'ai déjà appelé, mais je le répète ici aussi : bon anniversaire, papa~

Jour 5 – Stephen King vibes

“And the night, when the moon is bright,

Someone cries, something ain’t right.

I don’t wanna be buried in the pet semetary,

I don’t want to live my life again.”

Ramones – Pet Semetary

Sometimes, off is better

Connor s’était trompé.

Durant son enquête, il avait établi un lien entre la déviance et un choc émotionnel, pensant que les bugs se formaient à partir d’une situation illogique ou compliquée pour une intelligence artificielle.

Mais il s’était trompé.

Hank Anderson, assis sur son canapé, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, avait compris la vérité. La déviance est la fleur d’un programme mort ; une maladie nécrophage qui se développe après le « décès » d’un androïde.

Le lieutenant fixait la bouteille de whiskey sur la table basse sans la voir. En temps normal, il n’y prêtait aucune attention, car habitué à cette touche alcoolique dans le décor ; ce soir, c’était qu’il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Le soir de sa rencontre avec le RK800, le lieutenant s’était levé d’un bond après avoir vu le robot vider son verre sur le comptoir.

« Petit con, va ! Je sais pas ce qui m’empêche de te foutre une raclée !

— Votre sens du devoir, Lieutenant. » Avait répondu Connor, d’un ton de premier de classe. « Et le coût des réparations, si vous m’endommagez. Sachez que je vaux une petite fortune. »

Hank ne savait plus si l’androïde l’avait convaincu de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la tronche, ou si une autre raison l’en avait dissuadé. Quoique cela ait pu être, cela n’avait pas retenu Hank de dégainer, sur l’Ambassador Bridge, et de tirer au beau milieu du front du RK800.

La gueule de cet androïde ne lui était jamais revenue de toute façon : trop lisse, trop serein.

Quand il avait tué l’une des Traci, son visage n’avait rien exprimé, pas plus que sa LED. Et quand la seconde s’était suicidée avec son arme ? Rien non plus. Et c’était ce manque flagrant d’empathie qui avait motivé Hank à se débarrasser enfin de ce coéquipier.

En chemin, avec aucun autre projet que de s’endormir sur le canapé devant une rediffusion de basketball, une idée avait saisi Hank, le glaçant : les androïdes deviennent déviants dans leur seconde vie.

Il avait mené son enquête sur l’AX400 qui avait disparu après avoir assassiné son propriétaire. La fuite — typique d’un comportement déviant — avait eu lieu le soir-même de son retour, car le robot avait été cassé et les réparations avaient nécessité plusieurs semaines de travail. Hank avait songé également aux deux Tracis : ces modèles avaient été créés en 2035, et en trois ans, « travaillant » à temps plein, ces deux robots s’étaient sûrement abîmés, ils avaient sûrement eu besoin de réparations. Un malade les avait peut-être déjà frappées assez fort pour les plonger dans un état de panne.

S’il l’avait pu, Hank aurait vérifié sa théorie sur le RK200, un androïde devenu déviant après être revenu des morts, les programmes remplis de désirs de vengeance.

« J’ai fait une belle connerie, Sumo. » Souffla Hank.

Si ses soupçons étaient confirmés, alors le RK800 était devenu déviant à cause de lui. Et si la mort, passagère et éphémère, changeait les androïdes, leur apprenait la colère, la peur et la tristesse, que devait attendre le lieutenant d’un robot qu’il avait désactivé d’une balle en pleine tête ?

À cette crainte, Hank se pencha pour agripper la bouteille. Inutile de s’encombrer d’un verre, il perdait moins de temps en buvant directement au goulot.

Son chien, d’une nature pourtant si tranquille, redressa soudain le visage. Un grondement roula dans sa gorge, exprimant un début de méfiance.

« T’en fais pas, mon gros. Il est attendu. »

La neige à l’extérieur, en gémissant, trahissait la présence d’un rôdeur. Interprétant ces murmures comme un signal, Hank vérifia le nombre de balles qu’il possédait et soupesa le poids de son arme. L’alcool lui avait donné du courage, sans l’abrutir.

Le lieutenant se leva de son canapé et fixait la porte d’entrée. Il avait laissé toutes les lumières allumées.

Les androïdes n’ont pas peur de la mort ; ils ont peur de la liberté, de ce que ce concept apporte. En ce point, ils étaient opposés aux humains.

« Crois-moi, Connor, » commença le lieutenant d’une voix forte pour que le RK800 l’entende, « ce serait mieux pour nous deux si tu restais désactivé. »

Et quand la poignée de la porte commença à basculer, Hank serra la crosse, prêt à tout.

Après tout, il récoltait ce qu’il avait semé.


End file.
